Bound by True Love
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Rangiku starts losing her mind after losing Gin. (Wars over) . Byakuya has found his re-incarnated form, Toshiro tells Rangiku after overhearing, Rangiku doesn't know what to do about it. Byakuya later tells her aswell in hopes of regaining Rangiku's mentality, yet fails misrebally. Natsuuke searches for a woman that haunts his dreams, who is he? Or rather who is she? (M for Lang.)
1. 1Breaking Down

**Bound By True Love**

**Hey guys my first Bleach fanfic please help me in writing it 'Kay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Series or the original characters, any O.C's are own by me!**

**Chapter: Breaking Down.**

_'Gin!'. . . 'I'm glad I said Sorry.' . . . 'AAAAA!'_

Rangiku bolted upwards as the voices of the day she lost her true love shot trough her dreams. Her head felt heavy with the alcohol assumption of the previous night. The halls of Soul Society filled with the soft sounds of sorrow and pain as her icy-blue eyes started melting. _'Why Gin? . . . Why'd you leave me? . . . You promised . . . You promised to never let me cry again! . . . Why'd you lie to me!' _Her thoughts began to swam as more tears flieted down her flawless face.

A Soft knock resounded from her bed room door followed by a very familiar voice. "Rangiku? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Captain." She whispered in the most steady voice she could master.

Rolling his eyes he stepped into the room. "You know it's bad to lie."

Rangiku smiled a meek smile. The moon caught his white hair lighting it up as if being the moon itself, it glinted his greenish-blue eyes showing some small sign of worry. He gracefully glided over to her. The Shinigami Prodigy now stood in front of her all of his shorted length starring proudly into her eyes.

"You Know Captain . . . You really are shot." Rangiku said amused from her sitting position on the couch.

"I may be short, but at least I'm not a grown woman acting like a 2-year-old." He stated an annoyed tick throbbing on his forehead.

"Well, Toshiro, You didn't lose your best friend and lover, now did you?" Hostility dripped from her words.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. _'She's never ever acted like this towards me . . . What the bloody hell!'_ Toshiro growled angrily.

"Watch your tone Lieutenant, I am still your Captain even if I am younger than you." He snapped kitten-like.

"I'm sorry Captain . . ." Rangiku's eyes fell to the wooden floor beneath them taking in a huge bite of air in an attempt to calm her psyched emotions. "Tosiro?" Her voice chimed softly.

The 10th aquad's Captain stared at her, his gaze softening at the tone of her voice, waiting for her answer.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Rangiku asked as the icy-eyes started melting once again.

The 10th Captain sighed, placing a hand on her back in an effort to somehow comfort her. He really sucked at emotional things since he never ever showed any emotions, nor did emotions, even though he felt them, never effected him.

"Don't worry Rangiku, it will pass with time." He said in his usual monotone.

Rangiku smiled up at him softly. "Thank you." _'At least he tried.'_

"I'll be taking my leave now, please calm down and get some sleep we have lost to do tomorrow." With that he swooshed out of the room closing the door behind him. Rangiku slowly rose from her position on the couch, walking over to her Sake-stach.

"Now my friends lets have a deep discussion shall be?" She asked the bottles in front of her. Grabbing the nearest one she started downing it.

. . . . . .

The sun hit Rangiku's face, softly kissing her awake. Her eyes fluttered softly before shooting open, revealing her icy-eyes. She groaned getting up, her head still felt woozy and now she had to get to work as well. _'Could this day get any worse?'_ Just then Toshiro walked in a deep scowl controting his youthful features. _'Yes, it definitely can.'_

"Your late!" He voiced angrily.

She shrugged silently. "Sorry." She stated monotonously.

"Rangiku you have to start acting your age damn it!" He growled earning himself an impulsive slap across the face.

"Fuck you Toshiro! You told me to show respect, yet you never show me any! Why don't you act like the little buzzer you are and buzz off!" Toshiro's eyes widened as she stormed off BAMing the door behind her.

"What happened just now?" Toshiro thought aloud he was completely dumbstruck.

. . . . . .

_'What the hell is his problem I have done nothing to him and yet he somehow always makes me seem like some insubordinate mishap!'_ Rangiku fumed. She didn't know where she was going but she would get there very snappy considering her pace of walking. She was very, very, VERY pissed off.

"Hey Rang-" Renji's voice died out when the death glare buzzed through him. "Ok . . . Nevermind." He hushed as she passed him.

Renji stared after the pissed Strawberry-blond. A few minutes passed and he was still frozen, Toshiro passed still in his dumbstruck state. "Tosh- Erm - Captain what's wrong with Rangiku?" He faltered and the whitette stared at him confusedly.

"I have no Idea . . . Renji, I think this has to do with Captain Gin's . . . You know." He stated softly. "She yelled at me telling me to F-word off." He stated childishly.

Renji smirked. _'So the blond has gotten some balls 'ey?'_ "Captain, want me to go shadow her?" He stated an evil grin spreading across his tattooed features.

"Don't you have a mission?" Toshiro asked in hopes that the answer would be a NO.

"Nope, I actually have the day off and for myself." Renji answered his grin widening.

"Then by all means." Toshiro stated in his usual cold and emotionless tone.

Renji nodded and swooshed off. Glancing around he spotted Violet eyes and screeched to a halt. "Rukia come with me please we have a heated Strawberry-Blonde problem."

Rukia's eyes widened. Nodding she followed. The past Kira and halted once again.

Kira glanced up. "What?"

"Hothead is pissed."

"Awwhhh Fuck not again." Kira stated Rather wearily, before joining them and swooshing off.

. . . . . .

_'This is the worst bloody day ever.'_ Rangiku growled mentally as she just kept on walking. Her Icy-eyes slowly melted again. _'Gin, I miss you!'_ A loud sob erupted from her followed by another and another and ANOTHER. Halting she stared at the huge gate before her. 'How'd_ I get here.'_, Her knees weakened and collapsed, her tears grew into rivers of pain and agony.

Kira, Renji and Rukia halted as they saw her fall to her knees in front off the gate. Rukia glared at the two males on either side of her before a sigh slipped from her tiny body.

"I'll go talk to her you two just . . . Stay here and behave." She whispered before she left them and headed towards the crying figure. Rangiku's figure Visibly shrunk before her, automatically causing her to quicken her pace.

"Rangiku?" Rukia asked as soft as her voice allowed her.

Rangiku stared up at the small girl now standing next to her. She took a deep breath controlling her emotions rather failedly. "What Rukia?"

Rukia sighed and bent down. "You ok?" She whispered rubbing Rangiku's back.

"What the fuck do you think!? How'd you feel if you lost Ichigo or Renji or Byakuya?" Rangiku snapped a little bitchier than she intended.

"Rangiku Calm Down!" Rukia hardened to her normal tone of voice.

"Rukia why don't you just Fuck Off like the rest of them and take those to Fucknuts with you!" Rangiku yelled, tears once again melting down her beautiful features.

"What did you just call me!" Kira yelled stomping over.

Rangiku sprang up, Stomping towards him glaring into his eyes. Her eyes coloured red as rage filled her every being. Before any of them could say anything Rangiku smirked her hair darkening her features, making it seem as though her eyes were glowing. Kira cowered as an insane smirk crossed her features.

"A MotherFucking FuckNut." She boomed as she flicked him towards the wall sending him hurtling straight through 3 or 4 of them as he flew.

Renji stepped forward putting his hand on her shoulder as an attempt to calm her down. BIG Mistake. Renji blinked and then found himself flying through the air. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Rangiku!" Rukia turned to see the 10th flashing towards them.

Rangiku turned and just as he reached her she passed out.

"What just happened?" Rukia asked eyes wide. Rangiku was not the strongest of Shinigami and she's knocked out not only Kira, but Renji as well.

"I really don't know." Toshiro stated staring down at the passed out body in front of him.

"Where'd that come from?" Kira asked a small stream of blood trickling down his cheek from his head.

"Well, well, well . . . What happened here? And why wasn't I invited?" Kenpatchi boomed from behind Toshiro.

"Nothing that concerns you Kenpachi." Toshiro snapped.

"Manners Young Man." Kenpachi teased knowing he had just stepped on Toshiro's sensitive tail.

Toshiro growled. Rangiku stirred. Rukia froze. Renji suddenly appeared, unscathed. Kira shivered cowering again.

"Captain . . . Where . . . Am . . . I . . . " Rangku's weakened voice broke through.

. . . . . .

Rangiku couldn't figure out how she got in her room, but here she was. She got up, struggling to gaing her balance, shuffling to the door she tried to open it. _It's locked from the outside? What the hell.'_ Rangiku began BANGing against the door yelling for someone to open it.

"This is a safety precaution Lieutenant Matsumoto" Came the voice of a lower ranker.

"Safety precaution for what!?" She yelled.

"You, Lieutenant Matsumoto." She could heard the man quiver with fear on the other side of the door.

"Ha Ha . . . Funny . . . Now open up!" Rangiku demanded.

"No, ma'am this is the 10th's order." He stated his fear clearly visible in his tone of voice.

"Aaaa . . . Fuck this!" Rangiku yelled before banging her fist into the door hard, earning a girlish yelp of fear from the man. She smiled satisfactory and stormed off to her Sake collection.

"Hello my old friend, You don't hate me do you?" She stated childishly 'petting' one of the bottles.

She grabbed it downing it. She smirked as she grabbed another. One after the other the flew down her throat. Her head spun slightly. 5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20.

"New record!" She slurred as she finished her 20th bottle of Sake. She was now way past sacked. Dancing around her door suddenly opened.

Turning she glared daggers at her captain. "What? Your interrupting my fun of being -hiccup- locked up!"

"Rangiku, the grand Captain wants a word." With that he lead her out and towards the grand Captain's quarters.

Just as they entered all hell broke lose. Rangiku suddenly felt 'HOT'. Stripping bare and running around yelling something about FREEDOM and NUDETY. Toshiro face palmed his forehead. "Someone the fuck help me!" Toshiro yelled.

The Grand Captain Sighed. "Someone please restrain her and get some cloths on her!" He boomed. Toshiro could have sworn he saw the old bat blush.

Ten minutes later and a few broken vases, Rangiku was finally detained and now standing in front of the grand Captain.

"Now . . . Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Sqaud . . . You are here by order to take leave until further notice." Rangiku stared at the six figures in front of her.

"Where did all the Grand Captains come from . . . And why -Hiccup- Are you all talking at once. . . Heyyyy is this one of those weird mental fucking thingy that makes you . . . Wait leave? Why!" Rangiku rambled on and on and on and on and ON. Toshiro facepalmed himself again.

"Shut up RANGIKU!" He yelled agitated.

"Why?" Rangiku pouted again.

The Grand Captain sighed.

"Because the Grand Captain is not finished yet and your interrupting him!" The 10th commanded quieting the strawberry-blonde emidiately.

"Rangiku we Captains have discussed that your breaking down and until you've regained control you are to stay away from duty and all other Shinigami." The grand captain stated. "Dismissed. And END OF DISCUSSION."

Rangiku growled as she left. Once again she ripped off her cloths and ran in the nude. "FREEDOM !" She yelled.

"Dear Fuck Help Me Now!" Toshiro yelled running after her and trying to calm her down.

"WOOHOO!" Rangiku yelled running past Byakuya and Renji.

They both stared at each other completely confused then noticed she was naked. Blood squirted from their noses. Byakuya was caught by the paradise of twins bouncing up and down freely as she ran. Renji could only stare at the perfectly made ass whooshing side to side as she ran. The Toshiro swooshed past yelling at the nude perfection they had just been staring at. _'Holy shit she really is breaking down no wonder she's been suspended!' _Renji yelled before he and his Captain started walking again.

"Rangiku You Drunk Fucking blond get over here now before I do something about this." Toshiro yelled continuing to chase her down.

Rangiku stopped. Toshiro hadn't noticed and ran straight into her. "Stupid bl-" Toshiro was cut off when she turned around her breast suddenly suffocated him. Just as he tried to get away she wrapped her arms around him squirming his face deepened into her talented twin paradise.

Toshiro raised his hand. "MMM SSS HHHH." He yelled. She pulled him away staring down at him. "What!"

"I said 'GET ME OUT OF HERE'." He yelled again.

"O. . ." Toshiro suddenly blushed realizing she was still in the nude.

"For Fuck Sakes get dressed!" He yelled handing her, her kimono and turning around.

Rangiku nodded and quickly got dressed. "I'm done now." She stated.

_'Finally she was sobering up.'_ He thought while turning around. _'Or maybe not. 'He_ stated mentally staring at the Strawberry blonde.

"Uh . . . Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"You know . . . That part goes under."

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Dear me Rangiku what the hell has gotten into you!**


	2. 2Haunted by dreams of the unknown

**Bound By True Love**

**Hey guys please please please let me know if my story is any good? Spelling sucks I know but I try my best to make sure most of it get fixed. This story may go slow 'cause I have been working on 2 others one a VK story and another a GDS story =D so bare with me 'kay? hehe love you guys here's your next chapter =D**

**Disclaimer: Go read chapter one and see hehe**

**Chapter: Haunted by dreams of the unknown**

Natsuuke Ganriku stared at his new artistic piece. It was of a Woman with long hair Beautiful eyes and a rather large twin paradise with a soft smile. He didn't know the colour of her hair or eyes or even skin tone but he knew she was the most attractive woman he's ever laid his eyes upon. Yeah, you might think he's crazy, but he saw her in his dreams. _'If this woman really exists I'm going to take her as my bride.'_ He stated mentally. She seemed so familiar, not from his dream, but as if he's met her somewhere before. He also saw battles with people who also seemed rather familiar even though he's never met any of them.

A soft knock sounded from the door. "What I'm busy!" Natsuuke yelled rather irritably. Nobody was allowed to bother him while he worked, that was his number one rule.

"S-s-sorry sir . . . But s-s-someone's here to see you." The figure shuddered under his bloody red gaze. _'I'm sorry master . . .' _He apologized mentally.

"Tell them I'm busy and have no intention if seeing anyone, now leave my sight and do not bother me again." Natsuuke yelled impatiently. _'This is un-fucking-believable!'_ He yelled mentally, his irritation beaming from his eyes.

"Y-Y-YES GANRIKU-SAMA." The cowering figure stated with a salute before leaving again. _'Natsuuke-dono really is in a bad mood today. He's so scary on bad days.'_

_'Maybe that was to harsh, he was only doing his job. You're a bad Master.'_ Natsuuke thought as a tinge of guilt filled him he really wasn't like this to people. Shrugging it off he continued to stare at the painting in front of him, doing his best to try to figure out who the hell it was. His dreams of her haunted him, he felt his heart break every time he stared at her. _'Who are you? . . . I am haunted by you . . . Haunted by the dreams of the unknown.'_

. . . . . .

"Captain . . . I keep dreaming about Gin." Rangiku stated staring at Toshiro with saddened icicles.

"I know." Toshiro said softly staring at his Lieutenant.

""I miss him a lot."

"I know"

"I wish he didn't die."

"I know."

"I wish he was here."

"I know."

"He sucks."

"I know."

"You're a douche bag."

"I know . . . Wait . . . WHAT!?" Toshiro huffed.

Rangiku laughed. "Gotcha!" Rangiku teased.

"Ha Ha Ha." Toshiro stated annoyed.

"You really are boring." Rangiku pouted.

Toshiro stared at her, unamused.

Renji knock. "I am to watch her now." He stated stepping into the room.

"Great." Toshiro said disappearing out of the room as fast as he could manage.

"Rangiku I have a surprise for you." Renji stated softly.

"What is it?"

"SAKE!" Renji exclaimed proudly.

"YAY!" Rangiku yelled grabbing the bottle he held out to her.

Renji smirked. "So . . . Tell me what's really wrong?"

Rangiku felt her mask crack. "I just miss Gin." She stated trying hard to make it as believable as Shinigami'ly possible.

"You really are a bad liar. Tell me."

"I . . . He . . . Uhm . . ."

"Go on."

"I don't really know." Rangiku's mask finally brittled away. "I keep dreaming of THAT day . . . He really is haunting me." She stated not looking up.

"It's ok to be sad about it . . . He meant a lot to you . . . Wait a second . . . You loved him didn't you?" Renji asked in an idiocy clearing of his mind.

"Really you only figured that out now?" Rangiku asked the masked firm back in its place. Rangiku turned red as she focused to not let the laugher escape her insides. _'He really isn't the brightest star in the sky.'_

"Uh . . . Kinda." Renji suddenly felt left in the dark, betrayed.

"Idiot." She managed to state as laughter finally broke passed her lips.

Renji blushed. "I'm not an idiot!" He stated firmly.

"Ofcause you are, everybody knows me and him grew up together and had feelings for each other." She managed to speak again before the laughter rippled through her again.

"BITCH." Renji yelled.

Rangiku's laughter increased at his little out burst grabbing her stomach, before it stopped all together, she stayded that way. Renji stared at his friend.

"Renji?"

"Yes?"

"Kill Me."

"What!?" Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

Rangiku looked up at him. Tear streaks littered her flawless features. "Kill . . . M - M - Me." She stuttered as a sob escaped her lips.

Renji's eyes narrowed again. "No." He stated firmly.

"P-P-Please . . . R-Renji . . . I-I c-can't go o-on like this!" She exclaimed more tears streaming down her perfect face.

"I'm not going to kill my friend Rangiku! I refuse to kill you." Renji stated in a louder tone.

Rangiku started laughing maniatically. "If you won't kill me I will!" She yelled drinking the last of the Sake, smashing the bottle and taking the sharpest shard. Rangiku gripped the shard so hard her hand bled.

"Rangiku . . . Don't." Renji said bending down next to the shaking figure.

"Renji . . . I'm losing my mind . . . I have to . . ." Rangiku didn't finish as realization struck her.

"Rangiku?" Renji waved a hand in front of her face.

"Renji . . . When we die . . . We get reborn don't we?"

"Yes . . . But I fail to see how this is of any relevance."

"Wow Renji . . . You . . . "

"Me . . . What?"

"Know Big Words!" Rangiku clapped her hands as sarcasm dripped from her every word.

"Fuck you."

"Yes please." Rangiku stated in a false pleading voice.

Renji grinned. Leaning in closer to her. "Don't tempt me if it's not a reality." He whispered seductively into her ear. His heated breath tingling her ear.

"I wasn't tempting, I was serious." Rangiku whispered back.

Renji stared at her. Lust clouding his eyes. He leaned closer, Rangiku followed suite. Mere inches from each other's lips a knock resounded.

"I am to take over watch now Renji-kun." Kira stated from the door way.

"What has it already been 12 hours?" Renji asked pulling away from Rangiku.

"No . . . Captain Byakuya has something to discus with you." Kira stated annoyed.

"O . . ."

Rangiku stared after Renji as he left, before staring at Gin's ex-Lieutenant. "Kira, What's going on, I know you just lied to Renji."

Kira grinned. "Not really . . . Byakuya really does want to see Renji, but I wasn't the real message barer."

Rangiku smiled at him. "Sneaky little Kira aren't we?"

"Only when I want to be." Kira smirked walking over to her.

"So what's really going on?" Rangiku asked looking at him, Kira and Rangiku had become extremely close since Gin's death, almost like brother and Sister.

"Well . . . After what happened a few days ago I was worried about you." He said looking at her intently.

"You know me . . . " Rangiku stated softly.

"Rangiku . . . You know I'm always here when you need me right?" Kira stated earning a soft smile from Rangiku.

"Thank you." She stated.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten around more lately. Captain Hisage has been keeping me real busy lately. "Kira stated softly.

Rangiku smiled as she got up and went to sit on the couch next to Kira. Rangiku's eyes felt heavy as she felt her tiredness take over her. Laying her head in Kira's lap she fell asleep. Kira sighed, he really hoped The 10th was learning something useful. Rangiku stirred slightly. _'Why would something like that happen to an angel like this? . . . Sure she was a lot of BAD things, like a drunkard and all, but to lose the one she loved . . . That's completely and utterly unfair.'_ Kira thought leaning back in the couch, slowly feeling himself drift off as well.

. . . . . .

"Captain Your Sure It's Him?" Renji asked staring at his captain.

"Yes. I've researched it ever since I found it possible." He stated monotonously.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Renji asked concerned.

"Other than myself and now you . . . No, I have done all I can to prevent this information from leaking." Byakuya stated in his usual monotone.

"I have to go tell Her she would want to know." Renji stated but was stopped before he could exit.

"No . . . Not yet . . . This is something I should go tell her." Byakuya stated in his usual coolness.

"Very well Captain, But I'd need to go talk to Kurosaki about this." Renji stated earning a nod.

"O . . . One more thing." Byakuya stated before Renji left.

"Yes, Captain?" Renji asked staring at his Captain.

"He was reborn in a 26-year-old."

Renji's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"Yes . . . That's why I took so long before telling you. This has never happened before." Byakuya stated.

Renji nodded. "I know what to do." Renji swooshed away heading towards the gates.

Both were unaware of the listening ears of a certain Shinigami Prodigy listening in on the very interesting piece of news.

. . . . . .

Natsuuke woke up drenched to the bone again. Looking over at the clocked his eyes edged with agitation.

"1 AM! Really!" He thought allowed.

He slowly got up, walking over to his personal bathroom. He washed his face and stared into the mirror. _'What the hell is happening to me?'_ He asked his own mentality.

A shot pain hit him and he yelped grabbing his head. Images flashed before him again. Wave after wave, the pain and images flashed incoherently, confusing him even more.

"WELLRON!" He yelled. 10 Seconds later the figure stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes Natsuuke-sama?" Wellron asked rather worried.

"It Hurts!" Natsuuke yelled staring up at his 'assistant'.

Wellron's eyes widened. Natsuuke's eyes were leaking blood, leaving blood streaks down his cheeks. "Natsuuke-dono!" He yelled running towards his Master.

"Call The Doctor you Fucktart!" Natsuuke yelled.

"Yes My Dono!" Wellron saluted running towards the phone.

"Hello . . . Yes . . . Natsuuke Ganriku . . . Yes . . . Please Hurry." Wellron replied to the other end.

Minutes later the doorbell rung. Wellron ran to the door letting the doctor in.

"I managed to get him back on his bed, but he's in real pain." Wellron explained leading the doctor to his Master's room.

Wellron waited outside the room. His kitten ears twitched (Yes, he was a Neko.) at every agonizing scream that erupted from his master's room. Wellron had different coloured eyes, one Electric blue and the other a Neon green, He had onyx coloured hair, black kitten ears with white tips and a black tail with white Tiger looking stripes. He was the first Hybrid to ever be born without any genetic manipulation, his Master had found him at a pet shop one fateful afternoon and has been with him ever since.

"Master." Wellron said as another scream erupted.

Finally after about an hour, maybe more, the door swung open.

"He's ok for now, make sure he does not over do himself he's still very weak." The Doctor stated. Wellron led the doctor out, before rushing to his master's side.

"Natsuuke-Dono!" The Neko yelled in anxiety.

"It's ok Wellron. I'm ok." Natsuuke said softly, trying hard to comfort his Neko-pet.

"Master Can . . . Can I sleep in your bed for tonight?" Wellron asked softly.

"Ofcause little one." Natsuuke said petting Wellron on the head lovingly. Wellron felt like a son to him, even though he sometimes seemed to hate the Neko, he really did have a strong fatherly love towards him.

"Thank you Natsuuke-sama." Wellron stated getting in next to his Master.

Natsuuke chuckled at the Neko's sleeping position. Wellron got on his tummy tucking his legs in underneath him, his ass in the air and his tail curling around his entire body. _'What are we going to do about you my little Neko Wellron.'_ Natsuuke thought as his weakness took over and through him into darkness.

A woman's voice shouted in his dream. He knew the voice, he knew she was yelling to him, but why? He bolted upright as the name of his dream haunter popped into his head. He looked around for something to write with. Finally he found a Pen and some Paper, scribbling the name down and staring at it.

"Master . . . Here's your breakfast." Wellron chirped his tail swishing happily as he brought a tray with Natsuuke's food in.

"Thank you Wellron." He said taking the tray. "What time is it?"

"9 AM Natsuuke-Dono." Wellron stated.

"Wellron I have something to show you." Natsuuke held the piece of paper up with the woman's name on it. "I finally know who she is!" Wellron Gasped.

"That's great Natsuuke-sama."

"Now please help me look for her." Natsuuke ordered before eating his breakfast.

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Who could this girl be? Hmmm I wonder . . . No like really hehe ever since I've started this story and planned it t have made like 6 changes to the whole summary hehe anyway I hope you enjoyed it please please please Review for me pwetty please?**


	3. 3His and Hers

**Bound By True Love**

**Chapter 3 is here, but I really need Reviews you see Gin is going to kill me if no-one likes my story hehe so please please please Review so I don't get killed by an angry Shinigami Captain hehe _scary as hell._**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1**

**Chapter: His and Hers**

Toshiro smirked. Yeah he know the rule about nit being allowed to search for the one you love, but he could not continue while Rangiku was in the state she was in.

"Rangiku, Kira . . . I have a surprise for you?" Toshiro said racking silently against the door.

"Rangiku is asleep but you're welcome to enter Captain Hitsugaya." Kira's voice sounded through the door.

Toshiro glanced around to assure that no-one saw him before dashing inside.

"Rangiku." Kira hushed shaking her into conciseness.

"What?" Rangiku asked sleepily.

"I have a surprise for you." Toshiro said kneeling in front of the couch.

"What is it? Is it Sake? O, please say it is!" Toshiro frowned. _'Damn she drinks a lot seriously!'_

"No, It's something way better." Toshiro smirked.

"What can be better than my Sake?" Rangiku pouted.

"Well maybe it's cause we found a re-incarnation of Gin." Toshiro said softly.

"So? It's not like he'll remember me! And even if he did he's a child!" Rangiku protest.

"He was re-incarnated into a 26-year-old Rangiku." Kira's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! It has to be!" Kira exclaimed, louder than intended.

"Even so he won't remember me!" Rangiku exclaimed again.

"He remembers a lot of things apparently . . . He recently recalled your name." Toshiro stated matter of factly.

"He . . . What?" Kira responded confusedly.

Rangiku remained silent before getting up and walking out of the room. Kira and Toshiro looked at each other dumbstruck.

"This did not go as we planned." Kira stated.

Toshiro nodded but kept silent. He knew this was painful and goes against all things they were even taught.

"Captain Hisage is looking for you Kira, you need to go right away, he and Captain Ikkaku is in dire need of assistance." Toshiro stated finally after several minutes.

"Then may I request permission to leave 10th Captain?" Kira asked respectfully.

Toshiro nodded in response and Kira left.

. . . . . . .

Wellron stared at the name his Master gave him to look for. He searched all over and not a mention of the name. Well at least there was a mention of the name but it's from way to long ago to be the correct person. _'This is starting to look very meek.'_ He thought but his eyes caught a hand drawn portrait of a woman, with the same name. The exact one he thought was too old.

"Master ! Master! Master!" Wellron mewed.

"What?"

"I . . . I found her." Wellron stated worry covering his eyes and kitten features.

. . . . . .

Rangiku passed up and down in front of the huge gate. She was confused, _'Why? Why are they doing this to me! They know it's wrong yet they force me to listen to the information. Damn them!' _"DAMN THEM TO HELL!" Rangiku yelled out her thoughts.

"Damn who to hell?" Byakuya asked beside her.

Rangiku yelped at the sudden appearance, but quickly recovered. "No one Captain."

"You're not suppose to be out of your room." Byakuya stated as Rangiku began to pace again.

"Yeah I know." Rangiku stated coldly.

"It's dark out you should go back." Byakuya stated again.

"I'm fine." Another cold reply dripped from her lips.

"Rangiku there's something I need to discuss with you." Byakuya changed subject in hopes that she would listen.

"No you to!" Rangiku exclaimed irritatedly.

"What do you mean?" He asked formally.

"Nothing what is it you want to discuss."

"Gin."

"What about him? He's dead, why doesn't anyone just leave it at that?"

"Because I found him."

"Yeah . . . Thanks I don't give a damn. Toshiro already informed me on that."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that." Rangiku said, eyes reddening with anger.

"He was not to know this information how could this be?" Byakuya stated more to himself than anyone else.

"Why don't you go run along and ask him." Rangiku stated rudely.

Byakuya stared at her. Her facial features darkened, making her eyes seem like glowing orbs a maniatical smile teasing her perfect lips. _'This is not good.'_ Byakuya observed mentally.

"DAMN YOU . . . DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL . . . THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULTS! . . . HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED ! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Rangiku yelled angrily insane.

_'Definitely not good.'_ "Rangiku calm do-" Byakuya's words were unfinished as he flew through the air. _'How the hell did she get this strong!?'_ Byakuya asked himself as he gracefully landed unscathed.

Rangiku stomped over to him. Rage and anger controlling every muscle in her body. Rangiku's reiatsu darkened wind erupted around her. _'Yes, this defiantly is not the same Rangiku as always . . . Something changed after THAT day . . . and now . . . Now I see what it was.'_ Byakuya got ready but before she could do anything to him she regained conciseness.

"Captain . . . I'm sorry." Rangiku yelled horrified.

"No harm done." Byakuya stated coolly.

"I . . . I . . . " Rangiku's breath hastened swallowing her words.

"Rangiku calm down."

"I have to get out of here, I'm sorry." Rangiku exclaimed heading past the gate and vanished.

"Rangiku!" Byakuya yelled as he watched her retreating figure. "Dammit!" He scowled as she disappeared behind the gates._ 'Renji I sure as hell hope she somehow ends up near you or the others.'_

. . . . . .

"What do you mean you found Gin's re-incarnation?" Ichigo asked confused as hell itself.

"Yeah I don't get this fuckin' shit either!" Came a very annoyed, very human Grimmjow growl. Yes, Grimmjow and a few other Espada members were given a chance to convert to humans or be killed upon entering Hueco Mundo again, even though the mass of them decided death some of the other choose humanity and a new start, courtesy of Soul Society.

"Have none of you been listening!?" Renji exclaimed exasperated. "Rangiku has been freaking out and not in a least bit good way . . . So Byakuya decided it best to try to find him. That's when we learnt that he remembered how she looked like and recently remembered her name, you see the chain somehow was intercepted and he was re-incarnated into a 26-year-old, making it Physically impossible to render the memories of his previous life as invalid." Renji tried to explain again.

Everybody stared at him with blank faces earning a growl.

"Basically what you mean is he can remember most of his previous life, including Rangiku and will most likely start looking for her." Came an emotionless sounding voice.

"Exactly . . . Wait . . . How'd you get here Ulquiorra?" Renji asked staring at the now very much human looking ex-espada.

"Work closed ear-"

"Oriheme!" Rangiku's voice shot through the air, cutting Ulquiorra's explanation short.

Orihime's eyes widened as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her neck. Rangiku sobbed into her chest. Finally realizing what just happened she comforted her fellow strawberry-blonde. Looking at Renji and mouthing 'What's going on?'

. . . . . .

Natsuuke stared at the piece of information in front of him. _'How can I know this woman if she's been dead for so long? . . . This doesn't make any sense!'_ He exclaimed mentally. Before he could continue his research on the woman he dreamed of a flash of images once again jumped through his head._ 'Who the hell is Byakuya!?'_ He exclaimed mentally again this was really starting to frustrate him.

. . . . . .

Orihime helped Rangiku into her apartment and onto a couch. Rangiku for some reason couldn't find the energy to will her legs forward so Orihime helped her.

"Now just stay put for a while." Orihime ordered before walking out of the room to the living room, which was out of hearing reach from of the room where Rangiku laid on the couch.

Renji stared at her as she walked into the living room. "So anyone going to explain?" Orihime chimed staring at Renji.

"It's 'cause we told her to go to Gin's reincarnation." A short white-haired guy spoke leaning in the door way.

"Where'd you come from?" Orihime asked staring at Toshiro like some sort of dirty underwear.

"The door where else?" Toshiro asked witty-ful. Orihime rolled her eyes.

A small shadow crept behind Toshiro. "Rukia?" Ichigo said staring at the shadowy figure.

"Hey guys." Came a very familiar voice from behind Toshiro.

Rukia stepped out from behind him. After her break up with Ichigo she's been avoiding return with all her might, but after Toshiro dragged her along she didn't really have a choice. Slowly the tension started filling the living room.

"Wow, didn't think we'd see you again." Ulquiorra stated monotonously, trying to cut through the tension, but instead he just thickened it.

"Uhm Ulquiorra maybe you should rather just stay quiet?" Orihime asked her boyfriend.

"Any who . . . What are we going to do about . . . You know?" Ichigo asked avoiding eye contact with his ex.

Just as Toshiro opened his mouth the sound of a baby crying filled the house. Everyone stared around in confusion as Orihime got up and walked off.

"What did we miss?" Renji asked staring at the emo ex-espada.

"Well, we may . . . kind of have . . . kind of . . . a Daughter." Ulquiorra stated rubbing the back of his head.

Before anyone could utter anything Orihime strode in with the most beautiful baby girl any of them has seen, she had her father's hair and alabaster skin and her mothers soft, loving eyes . . . And for some reason she had on a panda bear outfit which only made her that much cuter.

"Sorry guys . . . I haven't told you guys, but this is our daughter . . . " Orihime smiled as she tilted the little panda towards them. "Alexandria Cifer."

Grimmjow grinned, he was the only one who knew about his little 'niece'. Everyone except Ichigo and Grimmjow and ofcause Renji Cooed over the little one.

"So let me guess you knew?" Ichigo asked his best friend.

Grimmjow nodded proudly.

"How could anyone want something like that?" Renji asked.

Grimmjow growled getting up and stomping over to him. "She's not a thing! She's a baby! And her name is Alexandria!" He stated angrily at the dim-witted red-headed pineapple.

"Toshiro what are you doing here?" Rangiku's voice cut through the room.

Everyone one turned to her, silence be falling them.

Toshiro sighed before answering. "Making sure your ok, Byakuya told me what happened."

Rangiku then stared at Rukia. "And you?" She asked bitterly.

"Captain Toshiro asked me along." Rukia sighed.

"Well go away." Rangiku stated angrily.

"No." Toshiro stated silently.

"Listen you may be my Captain and you may think I'm controllable by you, but right now I am Awaall." Rangiku stated her eyes gleaming again like before and her features darkening.

Renji stepped back. Before gesturing to the others to follow. Rukia's eyes widened as Rangiku slowly turned into the evil woman who knocked out two people stronger than her and even beat Byakuya.

"Rangiku! Stop acting like this!" Toshiro yelled holding his ground fearlessly.

"Don't tell me what to DO!" She yelled charging towards him.

He still held his ground. He stood still staring at her as she got close, when she punched he merely twisted his body and her fist flew past him into the wall.

She paused a few millimetres from if. She then turned around her eyes caught the fearing Orihime and her baby before her eyes fleeted to Rukia frozen in place then Renji his eyes betraying his cool exterior. She froze. _'What have I turned into?'_ She question then something hit her. _'I need to find Gin.'_

"Rangiku?" Toshiro asked walking towards her, slowly and cautiously.

"Toshiro I need to find him!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"We'll help you get there." Toshiro stated to the now somewhat Calm Rangiku.

"When do we get started?" Orihime sounded off from behind her protective boyfriend.

"Right now." Toshiro stated ushering Renji over.

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Yeah ok Look I know this chapter is kind of boring but it's a necessary chapter to the story so bare with me please? Love you guys**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey all my lovelies sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time . . . I'm very sorry I am just very busy some of the chapters are already finished I just haven't had time to post them since I'm at work almost all he time and don't get time to post anything . . . Please don't hate me . . . I promise you guys I still love you all hehe . . . Ikiwa, Ganita, Nykie and Ganriku send their love as well, they are busy right now so can't entertain you *their all in a time-out* . . . Enjoy your day and please review so I know you like my stories =D love ya all XOXO**


End file.
